memories
by dark-dani-takari-san
Summary: un funeral...un flasback...un intento de suicidio...soy mala para los summarys porfavor leanlo y dejen rewiens es mi primer fic aqui.


Hola a todo el mundo, esta es mi primer historia de danny phantom (bueno primera subida), este one-shot y un songfic lo hice sin querer.

Cari: claro que si-nótese el sarcasmo.

Dani: estas insinuando que lo hice a propósito para hacer sufrí a danny.

Cari: bueno si...no es cierto.

Dani: en parte si...pero mejor vamos al fic...

Discraimen(o como demonios se escriba): ni danny phantom, ni-pasa camión-, ni dan ni -pasa otro camión-me pertenecen solo soy una niña con una computadora que le gusta (mas bien disfruta) hacer sufrir a los personajes...

**Memories**

**memorias, memorias, memorias.**

Es un día nublado en Amity Park con un viento helado y un ambiente casi sobrenatural (y no hablo de fantasma) en el cementerio de Amity Park se ve reunidos a varias personas en una tumba (si han visto las tubas lujosas pues así, solo de color negro).Un mujer llora si parar su esposo la trata de consolar pero no puede.

**En este mundo tu intentaste**

Cerca de la tumba se ve a un chico de 15 años con ojos azul como lagunas congeladas, y pelo negro como la noche obscura, dicho chico se nota haciendo un esfuerzo sobre-humano para contener las lagrimas que se arriesgan a caer, en sus ojos azul hielo solo se ve una enorme tristeza y un gran remordimiento y el chico pelinegro susurra"porque no fui yo","porque tuviste que ser tu" entre otras cosas.

**no ir dejándome sola atrás**

El funeral continuaba, mientras los padres de la difunta chica de los ojos violetas y pelo negro como el de aquel chico, aquel chico recuerda lo que paso y se siente tan culpable por no haberlo evitado...

**no hay otra manera**

Flashback

Era un día como cualquiera para el chico ojiazul...

**no hay otra manera**

Estaba con la chica ojivioleta que se podía distinguir que era un chica gótica, y con otro chico de su misma edad ellos estaban practicando en la nasty burger de un tema x, cuando de pronto llego un fantasma pero no cualquier fantasma.

**rogaré a los dioses: déjenlo quedarse**

Dicho fantasma tenia los ojos rojos con el pelo blanco en llamas literalmente su piel era azulada, tenia buen cuerpo (creo que veo a ciertas personas babear a lo lejos) con un taje negro con blanco y un logotipo que era una "D".

**las memorias facilitan el dolor adentro**

El chico del los ojos azul celeste les dijo a su amigos que tenia que arreglar asuntos pendiente que se quedaran aquí con un tono de seriedad en su voz, los dos chicos asistieron, entonces el chico ojiazul fue atrás de la nasty burger y aprovechando que todos habían huido se...

**ahora yo sé porque**

Se trasformo el nuevo chico tenia los ojos verdes esmeralda y el cabello como blanco como la nieve usaba un tarje similar pero a diferencia del otro (sexy, psicópata, malvado) fantasma no era musculoso...

**todas mis memorias**

El chico ataco con un ecto-rayo al mas grande por la espalda pues sabia que no le iba a ser fácil de vencer, pero al parecer no le izo daño al fantasma pelifuego, entonces este ataco con otro ecto-rayo pero mas fuerte el ojiverde apenas pudo esquivarlo...

**te mantienen cerca**

La batalla continuo así por unos minutos el chico fantasma apenas podía esquivar los ecto-rayos que mandaba el pelifuego, aquel chico mando unos ataques hacia su versión alterna psicópata malvada pero este los pudo bloqueo muy facilmente, este se aburría a si que decidío terminar con esto.

**es todo sobre nosotros**

Lanzo un lamento fantasma hacia su versión mini y buena de el, el ojiverde no lo pudo esquivar y le dio directamente, haciendo que cayera al suelo y se trasformada en el chico ojiazul para su suerte no había nadie o eso es lo que pensaba.

**imagínate que estuvieras aquí**

Detrás de la nasty burger se encontraba la chica oji-amatista mirando la batalla, viendo al chico ojiazul a ese que amaba con toda el alma siendo golpeado por el que una vez destruyo el universo alterno destruir a su amor al chico ojiazul.

**todas mis memorias**

El chico se sentía muy débil, estaba herido, tenia moretones su heridas sangraban, casi no podían levantarse por consecuente menos podía continuar con la pelea...

**te mantienen cerca**

El fantasma mayor estaba haciendo un ecto-rayo preparando para matar al ojiazul cuando de repente...

**los susurros silenciosos**

Hubo un destello de luz y después de eso vio que el no estaba herido pero lo que vio mas adelante le impactó mucho, era la chica con los ojos violeta estaba en el suelo tildara con una herida de unos 15 cm. o mas. sangraba tenia unos moretones...

**las lágrimas silenciosas**

El chico preguntó porque ella solo sonrió y se desmayo.

Fin del fashback

**me hiciste prometer que intentaría**

Un tiempo después llego la ambulancia llego pero fue demasiado tarde la chica murió sin que nada se pudiera hacer...el sobrevivió solo tuvo que pasar unos días en el hospital.

**encontrar mi camino final en esta vida**

Pero su dolor físico no era nada comparado con lo que sentía, dolor, angustia, desesperación, ira, culpa, tristeza

y odio por no haberla salvado.

**espero que este ausente**

Y dan no supo nada de el por estos días pero ya no le importo había perdido al amor de su vida sin decirle lo que sentía que tonto fue se dijo a si mismo, nunca fue capaz de decirle sus sentimientos y ahora no podía porque ella ya no estaba allí...

**dame una muestra de que estás bien**

En el sepulcro llovía pero a la joven halfa no le importo, al final del sepulcro, el chico de los ojos azul bebe se acerco a la tumba y leyo esto:

"samantha "sam" manson"

"1992-2008"

"Siempre estarás en nuestros corazones y nunca te olvidaremos"

**me recuerda otra vez**

Una semana después del acontecimiento el chico ojiazul no quería hablar con nadien, no quería comer, no quería hacer nada mas que estar solo mientras recordaba a su amada a la de los ojos amatista.

**es digno del todo**

Cayo en depreción una depreción muy profunda que ni con terapia se podría recuperar del todo.

**entonces puedo ir a casa**

Un día estaba solo ya que no quería ir a la escuela, tubo pensamientos muy negativos de que la vida no valía nada y siguió ese pensamiento hasta que.

**juntos en todas esas memorias**

Fue a la cocina saco un cuchillo en preso a cortar una de sus venas sintió dolor pero no le importo después siguió la vena del otro brazo.

**juntos en todas esas memorias**

Sintió desfallecer, había un charco de sangre, lo único que esperaba era morir hasta que se desmayo.

**veo tu sonrisa**

Afuera hubo una silueta del fantasma (kawai) llamado dan el cual dijo algo inetendible hasta que desapareció.

**todas las memorias que llevo a cabo querido**

El chico de la mirada azul bebe, parecía muerto ¿pero si lo esta?.

**cariño tu sabes, te amo hasta el final de los tiempos**

¿FIN?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yo termine que les pareció.

Danny: mirando a la autora muy muy feo.

Dani:¿que?

Danny: mataste a sam y hiciste que casi muriera yo.

Dani:¿y?

Danny: como que y...mataste a sam y me...

Dan: en realidad yo mate a sam-danny lo mira con una mirada asesina.

Dani: y tu te suicidaste o no-con un aire de misterio.

Cari: pero tu escribiste esto.

Dani: ¬¬

Danny: cari tiene razón.

Dani: y eso que la iba a hacer mas dramático pero no puede.

Danny: mas? o.O

Dani: seep.

Dan: a mi me pareció bueno.

Cari: claro como tu mataste a sam y danny casi muere te parece bien.

Dani: cari!!-dijo sorprendida-quien dijo que casi-con sonrisa y mirada diabolica marca registrada.

Cari: no me gusto esa sonrisa y menos la mirada.

Danny: a mi tampoco.

Dani:-ignorando a cari y a danny-a si dejen rewiens y digan si quieren una segunda parte.

Danny: nooo!!1!

Dani: si la hago (claro que la are me encanta imaginarme a danny sufrir muahahaha) aqui les va el summary o idea: danny sobrevivió (de milagro) ahora va a buscar venganza de cierto fantasma psicopata sexi y malvado, pero las cosas no seran tan faciles, dan va a matar a todas las personas que ama..

Danny:¬¬...te gusta acerme sufrir verdad.

Dani: seep.

Dan: pues a mi me gusta.

Danny: por que dice que vas a matar.

Dani: pero mejor termino danny sobrevira recuerden que no todo en la vida tiene finales felices abra sangre ,violencia, sangre-empieza a reír como maniatica.

Cari: esta ya so volvió loca.

Dan: no se, a mi todavía me gusta esa historia.

Cari: solo porque lo de sangre muerte y violencia.

Danny: voten por que no haga una secuela.

Dan: no, que si voten tengo ganas de matar a varias personas desde hace buen rato.

Dani: mejor vamonos n.ñ (niña bipolar) se despide la autora (adicta al chocolate y la coca-cola) a x cierto la canción es memories de within templation...este fic lo escribí porque no tenia nada que hacer.a si si quieren saber porque SAM izo eso pida la continuación para saberlo o si no nada mas la autora lo sabar.

Arigato

Sayonara matta ne

Dark-dani-takari-san


End file.
